


I don't own a single gun but if I did you'd be the one

by ajaxanddylnn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Grog tried, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaxanddylnn/pseuds/ajaxanddylnn
Summary: Grog is trying but failing to look fancy for once





	I don't own a single gun but if I did you'd be the one

Tonight was a big night for the city of Whitestone. It was the first dance in 6 years since the Briarwoods took control. The air was buzzing with excitement as everyone was excited to see the members of Vox Machina together once more more. Well, everyone except Grog.

See, usually Grog didn’t give a flying fuck about what he looked like but tonight was special. Tonight was the first night that all the member of Vox Machina, disincluding Scanlan, would be together for an event for the first time in a year so Grog wanted to look his best. Within reason. Which happened to be his best pair of boots, his regular pants and the scarf thingy he had taken from Percy.

He was trying his best to tie the scarf thingy around his thick neck in the same way Percy always had his done up but his large fingers the task was difficult. After another failed attempt, Grog threw down the scarf in a huff and pouted at the mirror with his arms crossed. That’s when he noticed the smirking, white haired man standing in the doorway. Grog had half the mind to go and just close the door in an effort to save some parts of his ego.

“Come here. Let me fix it,” he waved Grog to the bed so the Goliath could sit down.

They were completely silent as Percy attempted to tie the scarf thingy to copy the ascot that was usually tied around his own neck. That’s when Grog noticed Percy wasn’t dressed for the dance yet, simply in a pair of pants and a white button up with soot and gunpowder all over. The human let out a huff, placing the scarf thingy down on the bed after realizing it barely wrapped around Grog’s neck. He started rummaging through cupboards. Letting out a small cheer, that Grog couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of, Percy turned back with a larger piece of cloth.

“This should work,” Percy’s smirk turned into a soft smile as he once more started to tie the scarf thingy once more around Grog’s neck.

Grog felt a shiver run down his spine from the coldness of Percy’s hands against his own warm skin. Their faces were so close that Grog could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. His own eyes traveled over different parts of Percy’s face. Over the sharp jaw covered in the beginnings of dark scruff to his cheekbone covered in gunpowder to soft lips that were still in that soft smile.

“There, now you look incredibly handsome,” Percy spoke up as he finished and started pulling away from the closeness but was stopped by Grogs large hands wrapping around his skinny waist, “Grog?”

“Well I need to repay the favour, don’t I?” Grog growled out before slamming their lips together.


End file.
